


Games and Words

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bones listens over a game.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Games and Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/gifts).



"Don't you ever … just want something out of reach?"

Bones moved a checker in silence.

"I have my ship, my crew, this mission, and… there's something not quite there."

When Jim moved a piece, a bad move, Bones decided to tackle it. "Carol sent you a message?"

Jim visibly deflated before nodding in defeat.

"Jim, Carol is going to raise that boy well. And you? You just said it. Ship and crew and mission. You weren't ready then to be a dad, and you're not now."

"You did it."

"Before Starfleet. I couldn't now."

"Someday, families will be here."

"Maybe."


End file.
